1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for forming a siltation construction comprising a substantially rectangular cloth of water-permeable material. Such a cloth is anchored on all sides with anchoring means to a water bed and floating means are arranged on the cloth which pull the cloth upward relative to the bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a device is known from the Netherlands patent application 9101525.